1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, a method for controlling the liquid ejecting apparatus, and a storage medium storing instructions for the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium, an ink-jet recording apparatus, which includes an ink-jet head for ejecting an ink from ejecting ports, has been known. In this ink-jet recording apparatus, to prevent degradation of ejecting characteristics due to thickening of ink near the ejecting ports, preliminary ejecting (flushing) of ink irrespective of image recording is carried out. For instance, an ink-jet recording apparatus, in which a ejecting pattern for the preliminary ejecting is attached to image data and the preliminary ejecting is carried out on a recording medium during image recording, has been known. In the abovementioned ink-jet recording apparatus, irrespective of the content of the image data, the same ejecting pattern for the preliminary ejecting is added to the image data all the time.